


The Extra Ghost

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Claymore, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Seto Kaiba while used to the sharks of the modern world must now adjust to a world where the monsters are real.  He meets Miria and her comrades hiding away from the Organization trying to train themselves to be stronger to get revenge for their fallen comrades.  While Seto doesn't have much in the way of ability, it is soon clear that for some strange reason he is connected to Miria in a way that he can't ignore.  Will he give into his feelings at last or will he keep them bottled inside forever?  Rated M for later chapters.  Please read and review at your leasure





	

The sun beat down on Seto as yet another day of a record breaking summer was heading towards the end.  He was walking home with his little brother Mokuba, enjoying the end of what was sure to be his worst day ever.  The heat was the least of his worries, as once again Yugi Muto seemed to have a way to spoil his day.  Yugi and his stupid group of friends were supposed to leave him alone now that he’d gone as far as Egypt to watch as things he couldn’t explain happened and thus finish everything to do with Yugi and those fucking brats.  Seto had hoped that was the end of it all.  However, he was sorely disappointed.  Unable to cope with the entire set of events, Bakura had gone missing and who did Yugi intend to turn to for help…Seto of course.  If that wasn’t enough, damn Joey Wheeler just had to get under Seto’s skin like always whenever the two were in the same room because Joey painfully reminded Seto of a friend that he’d lost once as a kid and because it happened to be his best friend, Seto had never been able to forgive himself over it.  So like always Seto snapped at Joey because he didn’t need the reminder of his dead friend and like always no one really understood why Seto was as distant as he was.  Not even Mokuba, his little brother had known the cause, but he was always there when Seto needed him the most.  It was his younger brother, Mokuba that made his existence tolerable, if for a moment or two before Joey acted up again.  Seto was annoyed and said furiously, “That’s it!  I’m not wasting my time with a bunch of fucking idiots anymore!  I have much better things to do with my day!”

 

With those parting words he stormed out of the office and made the choice to walk a few blocks…which he later regretted once he was bathed in sweat, but at least it got him away from Joey…anything to get away from that nincompoop loser.  He’d held back the years of hurt and frustration, even now pushing away the pricks of tears that threatened to make themselves foolishly known with the efforts that he’d always had to make.  He’d walked a few more blocks and then fell over.  The world had gone from hot to cold in the space of a mere moment and soon Seto was shivering as the cold started to get to him.

 

He must have walked for hours before he came across a strange looking town and thought that he was dreaming, sure it was colder than what he’d hoped, but it was a place to find shelter and something to eat, hopefully some helpful locals and get warm.   He should have just stayed put.  He was attacked by some monster that he’d never seen before and as it’s claws sliced through his leg, he had to wonder why it didn’t hurt as bad as what he’d thought it was going to hurt.  He was the stabbed in the chest by its merciless claw and just as he was going out cold someone else had appeared.  He was sure that they were human and was only out to fight the creature that was trying to kill him and not the creature’s cohort.  He guessed that it was lucky for him.

 

Slowly the snow fell down, cold wind and drafts were taking their toll of the training warriors.  They had been training for hours and there was very little fight left in them.  The warriors all looked for the signal that training was over for the day, but their leader was out of sight.  One of them, a warrior with her hair down to her waist looked over the landscape worried; she was almost on her knees when at last their Captain came in to view.  She had a man on her shoulders.  She disappeared into the cave that the warriors had called home for the last six months and Yuma decided that she had to go see what was going on.  She wasn’t the only one.  Two warriors with chin length hair, one with a fringe and the other without both following Yuma and Yuma knew that Clare and Helen were just as curious as she was.  Heck even the other three warriors were following.  As Yuma looked to a smallish warrior, one that wore her hair in two frontal pigtails, the look that Cynthia returned was one of worry.  Deneve with her short, tomboyish hair cut was all business and despite being the former Number 15, acted more like the second in command of the group, even though Cynthia was higher ranked.  She had decided to push ahead of Yuma, while Tabitha jogged towards the cave’s entrance.  Yuma watched as Cynthia pulled Tabitha back, “You don’t want to see it Tabitha,” but Tabitha forced her way forwards anyway.  Yuma and Clare were the last ones to enter except for Cynthia, who had a worried look on her face.

 

For all the bravado Tabitha had it was soon lost as she watched Captain Miria tend to the young man.  He was handsome; she’d give him that, his brown hair resting neatly down the sides of his long face with his fringe resting on the left side of his nose, his face was smooth and there was the air of him potentially dying which would be a waste since he was quite handsome in his appearance.  Of course Tabitha didn’t like him because he was a man, and that could possibly mean that he would gain Miria’s attention, if the way she was bandaging his wounds were anything to go by.  Yet the damage that was done to him by the yoma was nothing to what they could see.  He was (despite it) going to live a life that he wouldn’t know or understand the younger warriors had no idea what Miria and Cynthia had done to keep the man alive.  Miria had decided that for his safety they would have to use the yoma flesh to heal his wounds, as both she and Cynthia had known that it was nearly impossible to prevent him from changing.  The leg wound was cut off by the yoma’s expanded appendage, and there was another one close to his chest that if they dared to pull it out would kill him.  It was for the best and the pair agreed that if he did awaken, they would kill him immediately.  It was the only real choice they had.

 

Seto woke to a fire within his body that burned and damn near threatened to kill him, he knew one thing, he didn't want to die, he didn't care how long he burned, and he didn't want to die. He was too weak to scream, or else he'd be screaming his lungs out. Someone or something had saved him from the monster. He could feel a damp cloth on his forehead, and was vaguely aware of a woman gently dabbing him with a damp cloth. Every so often, she gave him something that tasted like water, but it had a slight flavour, like a broth. Seto slowly slid into unconsciousness, his last thought was wondering when the pain was going to end.

 

Three days passed and the others were out training while Miria kept an eye on the young man.  He seemed to be getting stronger and as he grew in strength, she wondered what his name was.  She also began to wonder what he was doing out in Alphonse at this particular time of year.  She sighed and went to get some leather to sew.  Not that she was that good at it or anything, but she was at least reasonable at it.  Tabitha didn’t like being sent away with the others but Miria knew that she needed to train more than the Phantom herself did.  Miria half smirked at the silliness of Tabitha's behaviour and wondered why she acted too silly about the man being alone with Miria.  It wasn’t like anything was going to happen.  She listened as he moaned in his sleep, the name “Mokuba” cropped up quite a bit and she felt sadness.  Perhaps he’d tried to protect his younger brother from the yoma an assumption that she’d made because he also said that he would protect his “little brother” no matter what, and then said the name again.

 

Time passed strangely to Seto, the pain continued, but as he slowly recovered, he knew one thing, whoever it was that was sitting beside him was definitely a woman, her hair was long, pale blond (as he’d not seen her face yet and slipped in and out of consciousness far too often for his liking) and he could smell what he believed was wildflowers. He didn't know where the hell he was, nor did he know what time it was. Seto knew that something had changed; he could hear a lot more noise now than what he was sure he could hear before.  He swore that he could hear beyond the room that he was in, and what he heard surprised him. He could hear six female voices, all complaining about being bored and wanting to go out hunting. A strong female voice spoke, close to Seto and he knew that she was clearly the leader of the group as she had an authoritative tone to her voice,

"Come now, if you're going out, please avoid unnecessary fights." It was clear that the woman that was with him was in command here, since no one questioned her. So that makes it seven, he thought, I guess that having a woman in charge is a little odd, I wonder why…?  A sharp unbidden gasp cut through his throat as the pain once again woke him into the world.  He was sitting up and clearly was in some sort of bed roll.  Looking about him there was a woman kneeling alongside it, silver eyes regarding him as he couldn’t help but stare.  “Are you alright?” Her voice was oddly gentle and he tried to talk, but the pain made him gasp, “Shhhh, easy, easy,” She said gently, “just lay back, I know it hurts, but it won’t last much longer,”

“Ugh, how…how do you…” He began,

“I know because I had a friend go through the same thing,” She said and he tried to lay back.  She placed a cool cloth on his head once he'd lay down and he spoke,

“How long was I out?”

“I’m not sure, when I found you, you were almost unconscious, I guess that yoma did a number on you.”

“Uh what?” Seto said uncertain as to what he was hearing,

“The yoma that was chasing you,” She prompted him and he realised what she was saying,

“Right…” He said carefully, “Well where I came from that so called yoma doesn’t exist, but I guess I’m not there anymore,”

“That would be correct,” the woman said calmly, “You’re in Alphonse now, the northern part of this continent,”

Her calm tone did little to relieve him and he frowned.  She spoke like there were only two places within the world.  He was about to discover more about where he was as he spoke with her

"So these yoma...what exactly are they?" He asked carefully, and the woman sighed,

"They're monsters that devour human entrails and are capable of looking like humans.  It is only those with the flesh of the yoma that can sense them." All said as if it was a matter of fact than actual speculation,

"I...I don't understand," he frowned, "how is such a thing actually possible to achieve?"

"From what I know, it is a simple matter of putting the yoma's flesh into a person and the person becomes a hybrid," Seto starred at her and she sighed, "I know that it's all hard to take in, however I have no reason to lie to you, what I tell you is the truth,"

He felt faint, "Then...the wounds I have...you...had to use the yoma that attacked me right..."

_He's perceptive_ , Miria thought, "Yes, we did...the yoma as I said before had done a good number on you, the only way we could help you to survive was to use the flesh, that and the fact that the locations of the strikes were such that if we took it out of your body you would have died..." She stopped there as Seto didn't need to know anymore,

"Right," he replied, "it was the only choice that you had."

"In short yes," Miria replied, and she observed the odd degree of control that he appeared to have.  She hoped that he would be fine, that he could control the yoma within him and that they wouldn't have to kill him.  Such a smart man dead would be a terrible waste in her mind and it was said that men made the better fighters.  She would have to wait and see.

 

Three weeks had passed since Seto had come to Miria and the other half yoma warriors and while he wasn't the most powerful at first, once Miria started training him, Seto soon revealed to her as much as himself that he had strength comparable to Miria and he didn't have the experience that she did, but he was relatively cunning and surprisingly resourceful for one so young.  Tabitha hated him because Miria spent a good deal of time getting him to scratch with the others, and she noticed that he grew faster in his power.  The facts still stood that Seto seemed to be good at sensing yoki and while he wasn't as experienced as her, he did make up for it with his raw talent sensing.  Miria noticed that he was distant from the others and seemed to want to keep to himself.  He was adjusting to having almost white blond hair and cold silver eyes.  The scars from the yoma attack were many and numerous, his face, neck chest and leg all gaining a numerous and generous amount of scar flesh.  His chest and keg carried the blackened flesh that Miria's comrades all had, the direct sight of the yoma flesh that would make a normal human's stomach turn.  Miria had tried not to spend too much time with the young man easily sensing that it created tension in the group.  Especially with Tabitha who had taken to becoming Miria's shadow even more than before.  Miria had reasoned with Deneve that it was for the best that they all have a chance to cross blades with the reluctant man.  Deneve had suggested that Tabitha train with him and the former number 30 had protested so loudly that Miria had to snap at her.  It was so unexpected by all that Tabitha hadn't spoken with Miria since that day.  Seto had kept up his training (with Miria since the other girls had their turns and really he did better with Miria anyway) while Tabitha sulked and trained with either Cynthia or Deneve.  It was worse than a Mexican stand off and Miria felt like she was in the middle.  Tabitha hated Seto, Seto didn't give a shit about whether or not Tabitha hated him and Miria was trying to get them all to be stronger on the battle field at an equal rate.  With a sigh Miria raised her guard and prepared for him.

 

Seto kept up and dodged.  Miria had gotten him quite further than sparring with Clare or Yuma.  He could see why she was the leader and he had begun to respect her, not just because of her incredible intellect, but because she spoke to all of them as if they were her equals.  Seto found that he could talk to her in ways that (despite Mokuba's best efforts) were more intimate than he had been in the past.  It was as if Miria was someone he could approach without the fear and hesitation that held him back, plus she was a magnificent training partner, showing him the way if the sword and teaching him how to use it to survive.  He noticed that she was against killing the others of her kind outside of them asking her to and she didn't speak ill of him, even though he'd heard Helen say he was worse than Clare on many an occasion.  He sighed as the lessons were never ending and since he could keep up with Miria's phantom illusion (better than Clare he noticed as Miria was frequently more serious with him than the others) and she spent a good deal of time getting him up to speed with techniques as opposed to increasing his strength, although that was a secondary goal of course.  Seto soon found that he could easily hear much clearer than what he could before and Miria had explained that as he grew stronger, he would also learn to sense yoki, the essence of warriors, yoma and awakened beings alike.  Things would have been great, if not for Tabitha.  She was more or less acting like a little girl around him and if that wasn't bad enough, she acted like he was more like dirt than actually there.  Miria had spoken to her, but Seto guessed he would have to be middle ground, seeing as he was the man in the group of seven women.  He would have felt like he was in a harem but he knew better.  He was for the most part keeping to himself and while Clare or Deneve were the serious ones, Seto took it to a greater extreme, he wasn't just the serious one, he was focused and determined.  Helen was comic relief and Miria was their guide.  Yuma was learning how to heal others while Cynthia was the master.  Tabitha was like the group's eye.  At least until Seto discovered his ability to perceive yoki at a distance that not even Miria was prepared for, although he did have to focus and Tabitha was more experienced at yoki perception, it was enough to know what was going on at a distance beyond Tabitha's range.  He was sure that if he had a better teacher than Clare, he would improve.

 

Tabitha sat down on a rock.  She was supposed to be training, but was busy watching Seto train with Miria.  She frowned.  It had been three full years with Seto in their group and still she hated him.  She hated that he was able to keep up with Miria and that he was starting to surpass her in skill.  She also hated the fact that he spent a good deal of time with Miria.  It was enough to piss her off.  Helen was perched on a pile of rubble, eating a big hunk of meat that she'd somehow found that was still fresh.  Then again, it was always Helen that managed to find the food and pretty easily too.  Tabitha had done little to train and Miria had been constantly dealing with the others.  Tabitha hadn't felt the need to apply herself and if anything was to be said, it was the fact that he'd caught up to her that drove her to at the very least start training for real.

 

Miria having done all that she could for the day with Seto continued to work on the finer technique of his sword.  He was pretty close to forming something that was as unique as the man himself and Miria wanted to be sure that he was ready for the battle ahead.  She knew that there was going to be tension within the group, now that he was there.  It was with a sigh that she decided to take a seat.  She noticed that for once in the last three years Tabitha actually challenged Seto.  Miria observed that Seto looked set to tip the balance in his favour, and without warning had Tabitha flat on her backside in less than three seconds.  Miria knew that he was powerful but this was a confirmation that she wasn't hoping for.  It was bad enough that she had to go all out and then some to keep him busy, but to see him brush Tabitha aside like a rag doll was a little disconcerting.  Miria knew that he wasn't fighting her seriously and to see Tabitha have a tough time had worried her.  She noticed that Tabitha's animosity didn't fade with time and she sighed.  If it was for the best then Miria would have to do something to fix it.  Little did she know that there were reasons that she was blind to that were set in motion before she even knew it.

 

Clare yawned as the cold winter night descended on their training grounds.  It was the time of night where everyone settled into their bed rolls and rested out of the howling wind and storms that tore through the area.  She quickly noticed that two were absent.  Miria and Tabitha.  Seto had taken the place the furthest from both Miria and Tabitha's bed rolls in the hope of discouraging ideas that he was in love with Miria, and Miria had let him choose where he wanted to be.  Tabitha had gotten her bed roll as close as she possibly could and Miria frequently had to move towards another part of the cave because of Tabitha.  It was like a cat and mouse game where Tabitha was the cat and Miria was the mouse.  Clare decided to wait and see what would happen and it wasn't long before she got her answer.  Tabitha arrived looking like she'd just been to hell and back with arms full of wood and seemingly aware that she was being watched.  Clare walked over to her and took some of the wood.  It was clear that Tabitha had a lot on her plate and Clare didn't ask her what happened.  She just set to work alongside her when a half loud thud caught her attention.  Miria was back with a large boar and Clare knew the expression on her face was one of annoyance.  She'd seen it enough times to know it by heart.  Miria was annoyed about something and looking at Tabitha it was clear that something had happened between the two.  What wasn’t clear, but the results were more so.  Clare felt like she’d seen enough to know the truth of the matter.


End file.
